A microtome is a sectioning instrument that allows for the cutting of thin slices of biological samples, known as sections. Typical sectioned samples have a thickness ranging from a few microns to 100s of microns. As sections may be observed and examined in a microscope through transmitted light, thin and smooth sections are often desired. To work with soft materials, a vibrating blade microtome is often employed. The vibrating blade microtome, a variation of the basic microtome, are widely recognized as superior for cutting thick sections from non-embedded or fresh samples. When in operation, the blade oscillates in a direction transverse to the cutting direction, which the sample advances at a steady speed.